Trapped By Sanity
by HarleyPudding
Summary: Harleen Francis Quinzel is a young and ambitious doctor who wants some recognition. It is hard to prove to the staff at Arkham what she's capable of, especially to her landlady Teresa. Will all the stress build up to a tragic event? Prequel to "Madness Can Set Us Free."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A Stressful Routine**

The alarm hadn't even went off yet and the screaming from the end of the hall had already started.

"Harleen! Wake up! You are going to be late for work!"

Harleen didn't move, she was still very sleepy, and actually wanted to get out of bed at the time she had stipulated.

"Harleen!" The screaming had started again.

"I heard ya the first time, Teresa!" She yelled back, pulling away her covers with certain violence and getting up from the bed. She put on her robe, turned off the alarm and headed for the corridor.

"There you are, finally!" Teresa, the old Irish landlady, spoke as Harley entered the kitchen. She was a widow, very skinny and with grey hair.

"Ya don't need to worry about my hours, Teresa. I know all about my responsibilities, okay?" Harleen said, grumpy, taking a seat to have her breakfast.

"I know that, but I worry about you. And don't think I don't know you stayed up until late hours last night." Teresa said, also sitting at the table. "I could see the light coming from under your door."

"I was studying, Teresa! Do ya know how much study my job requires?" Harleen asked, widening her eyes. "If I ever want to make out of those group therapy sessions and actually get a real patient, I'll have to earn it!"

"What's wrong with the group sessions?" Teresa asked, spreading jam all over her bread slice.

"It's awful. I want to focus at one single patient, work with him –or her, whatever- and actually make progress. Instead, all I do is hear the same stories, over and over, and that way I won't be able to help any of those poor loonies."

"I think you should be glad that you even got a job. However, to be honest, I don't like the idea of you working in that place. It's so isolated; if something happened it would take the police an eternity to get there."

"Arkham is very secure, Teresa. Until today, only one or two people have escaped. Don't worry." Harley rolled her eyes, tired to explain to Teresa the same thing every morning. "Okay, I'll go get ready. Thanks for the breakfast." She said briefly, leaving the kitchen before the two could start yet another pointless argument.

* * *

"See ya later, Teresa. Don't wait up." Harleen said, grabbing the keys to Teresa's old Chevy and heading for the small garage. She didn't wait to hear Teresa's response, she knew that no matter what, she wouldn't go to bed until Harleen got back home. Harleen didn't really understand Teresa's over-protection over her. True, Teresa never had kids, her husband died when they were still very young and she never wanted to get married again, but still it was very nerve-wracking at times.

It was a long way until reaching the Asylum and the view wasn't really pretty either. Arkham was located at an isolated area, just outside of Gotham. It was a large piece of land, pretty much like an island, which purpose was to keep the lunatics away from the city.

Harleen parked the car and headed for the entrance doors. The place was always foggy and grey, often bringing an aura of depression, especially for the staff. At the reception, she greeted Pearl, one of her few friends at the place. Then, she headed for the staff room, where most of the doctors would gather around before starting their sessions.

"Mornin', boys and gals." Harleen greeted, obtaining just a few mumbles in response. Everybody was gathered in front of the small television watching the news channel. "What's all the fuzz about?" She asked, joining the other doctors.

"Some wacko just robbed a bank and fled on a frigging school bus." Hugh, Harleen's other close friend said, approaching her.

" _They came out of nowhere, no one was expecting that."_ A nervous woman whom was being interviewed said, still in shock. _"They were all wearing clown masks and they kept pointing their guns at us, until one of them started to hand us grenades! I was never so scared in my life!"_

" _There was a point where I thought we were all gonna die!"_ Another man said, nervous. _"But it got really weird when they all started killing each other. And then the bus came through the wall. All I could see was a guy killing the driver and then entering the bus. After that he drove away and the police came."_

"Wow, what a story." A voice came from the door. A voice that could easily set Harleen's teeth on edge. "Good morning everyone."

"Hey Penelope." Hugh said, charismatic.

"Hi Hugh." She replied, way too happy. "Oh, hey Harl. Ready for the group session today?" Penelope Young, one of Harleen's co-workers and former college mate asked, sarcastic.

"As ready as ever, Penny!" Harley replied, equally sarcastic. What about your patient? I heard Sharp gave you a really good one."

"As a matter of fact yes, he did. A very interesting case." Penelope said, triumphant. "However I'm not allowed to discuss his treatment. Victor is a serious priority here at Arkham."

"Well, then ya better cure him, right?" Harley said, disgusted. She hated the fact that she and Penelope graduated at the same year and somehow Penny got more recognition and respect from the warden than she did.

"Well in that case I better hurry. See you guys later. Hugh, can you accompany me?" Penelope asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Ah, sure." Hugh answered, shy. "See you later Harley?" He asked. Hugh was one of the few people who called Harleen by that nickname, she wasn't very sure if she enjoyed it that much.

"Sure. See you later!" Harleen answered, gathering her files to head down to the group therapy session.

* * *

"There you are!" Harleen jumped as she opened the door.

"Gee, Teresa! What are ya doing up?" She asked, still recovering from the scare.

"What do you think? I was waiting for you, of course. After the news of that bank being robbed I got worried! There is clearly a maniac loose in the city!" Teresa started, frenetic.

"Don't exaggerate, Teresa. He's probably not even a maniac. Besides, what do we have to fear when the great all-mighty bat is here to save us?" Harleen asked, sarcastic.

"At least there is someone out there to protect this city." Teresa replied, bitter.

"The only thing he does is turning the city even more dangerous. I don't think people should hold him in such a high-esteem." Harleen said, heading for the bedroom. "I don't see him as a hero. That's just my opinion."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Not All Jokes Are Funny

"Hey, where were you yesterday? I went looking for you after the shift was over." Hugh asked, approaching Harleen on the way to the staff room.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I was tired, wanted to go home as soon as I could."

"Is everything ok?" Hugh had a worried tone.

"Sure. Just, ya know…"

"Teresa?" Hugh guessed immediately.

"Bingo!" Harleen winked, playful. "But it's fine, once I get all the money that I need I'm outta there."

"I already offered you the extra room in my apartment." Hugh said, grumpy.

"Hugh, we're co-workers. I already told ya. People would talk."

"So what?" He was getting annoyed.

"So, we could both lose our jobs, dummy." Haleen gave him a soft punch on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside." She said, opening the staff's room door.

"Fine." He said, entering first. "Morning." Hugh said, followed by Harleen.

"Oh, morning. You guys came in together, huh?" Penelope asked with an annoyed tone. "Cute."

Harleen merely rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, she wasn't in the mood for Penelope's provocations today.

"Knock it off, Penny." Hugh replied, embarrassed.

"Why? I always though you guys were a very cute couple. Don't you guys?" She turned her head, asking the other doctors in the room. Some of them laughed mockingly.

Harleen knew exactly how the other doctors felt about her. They didn't consider her worthy of working at a place so important to Psychiatry like Arkham. To them she was just a pretty face with nothing in her brains, that probably spread her legs open to get that job. Rumors like these had been following Harleen since the High School. If she received a medal for gymnastics, it was because she was probably screwing the coach, not because she stayed until late hours practicing her exercises; if she got a B+ or an A- on a test it was because she was probably screwing the teacher, not because she stayed up all night studying for that test, and so on. In College wasn't any different, thanks to Penelope. She was one of the first people to spread such rumors around the Campus. According to her, Harleen had a certain "reputation". That was one of the many reasons why Harleen despised her so much.

"Ya might wanna mind watcha say, Penny. You could get in trouble one of these days." Harleen let it out, angry. Her Brooklyn accent that she tried so hard to disguise came out automatically.

"Did you just threat me?" Penelope asked, frowning.

"Me? No way. I just worry, especially now that ya treating someone like Victor. With that fierce tongue of yours, you might end up sayin something he won't like very much." Harleen shrugged, pretending to look away. Though, in honesty, she wouldn't mind that much if Penelope eventually became just another cut mark on Victor Zsasz's body.

"You don't need to worry, Harl, I'm a professional. You, on the other hand…" She laughed, followed by some of the other doctors. "Well, I should get going, Victor is waiting." She said, leaving the room, being followed by the rest of the doctors until only Harley and Hugh were left.

* * *

Hugh was feeling the tension as he walked with Harley trough the corridors of Arkham, heading for their sessions.

"You shouldn't take it so seriously, she's just…"

"A bitch." Harley said, bitter. "Thanks for standing up for me, by the way."

"Come on, this isn't High School, she's making a fool out of herself." Hugh said, trying to calm her down.

"Everyone seems to enjoy her sense of humor." Harley replied.

"It's just a joke, Harley."

"Not all jokes are funny." She said, heading for a different direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hugh asked, surprised.

"I gotta have a little chit-chat with the big man in charge." She said without looking at Hugh's face.

* * *

" _Come in, Miss Quinzel."_ The voice came from behind the wooden door. Harley took a deep breath and entered the room.

"How do ya know it was me?" Harley asked, a bit confused.

The man pointed at the monitor on his desk that showed the long corridor through a surveillance camera. Harley felt rather stupid after the obvious question, but tried to play it off.

"I think you're getting a little too paranoid, boss."

"There can never be too much security in a place filled with lunatics. Who knows what might happen?" Sharp said, sitting back on his chair, encouraging Harley to do the same. "Now, what is the nature of this unexpected visit, Miss Quinzel? Are there any problems at your department?"

"No sir, everything is working fine with the group therapy. That's why I've been thinking…" She stopped for a second.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could be entrusted with a single patient, sir." She said it fast, already regretting her decision.

Sharp looked at her for a brief moment before answering. Harley didn't know if the expression on his face was of shock or if he thought she was trying to be funny.

"Miss Quinzel, this is a very delicate request. I usually design the patients to the doctors who I know are ready to take on bigger challenges." He answered, vague.

"But I am ready, sir! I've been studying and trying to prove myself in here every single day!" Harley replied feeling slightly offended.

"I understand Miss Quinzel, but I'm afraid that, for now, it is best for you to continue the marvelous work you've been providing to those poor cuckoos at the group therapy." Sharp said, a fake tone of sympathy in his voice.

"I understand sir." Harley said, taking a deep breath and rising from the chair.

"Don't worry. Your time will come, as well as it did for all your co-workers." He forced an encouraging smile as Harley walked towards the door.

"Let's hope so." She said, walking out of the room, the tears already starting to come out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? We can grab some take out and head for my place, what do you think?" Hugh said as they walked towards the garage.

"I appreciate but I'd rather just go home and try to clear my head with my books." Harley said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, look at me". Hugh said, gently lifting up her chin. "You are a great doctor and I'm sure in no time you'll prove all those idiots wrong. But these things take time, Harley."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Harley moved away. "I just wanna go home."

"All right, then." Hugh replied, a tone of hurt in his voice. "You can call me if you change your mind."

Harley didn't answer, entering her car and driving away from that toxic place. She knew she had to be strong and wait, but all the doubts surrounding her abilities were taking it's tool on her. The voice of the Lieutenant came from the radio, answering in an annoyed tone all the questions about the bank robbery.

" _All good things come to those who wait, huh? So, let's wait."_ Harley thought, driving fast through the dark night.


End file.
